


【虫铁】爱与床笫之间 第五篇：My Family

by moyuyu1006



Series: 【虫铁】爱与床笫之间（ABO短篇集） [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha！Peter/Omega！Tony, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyuyu1006/pseuds/moyuyu1006
Summary: #Tony来Peter家“做客”的故事，矫情得难以置信。





	【虫铁】爱与床笫之间 第五篇：My Family

“May，我回来——”青年推开门，轻快的脚步在看到沙发上坐着的男人时猛地停滞，他瞪大眼睛，一瞬间怀疑自己正身处梦境，“To——Mr.Stark？！”

侧坐在沙发上的男人打了个响指看向他，调皮地冲他抛了个媚眼：“嗨，Mr.Parker。”

 

看着几乎是一溜小跑到Tony面前无比乖顺地坐下的自家侄儿，May几不可闻地叹了一口气，她将桌上装着甜品的托盘往Peter跟Tony的方向推了几分，开口例行问候他在MIT的求学生活：“最近的大学生活还顺利吗？”

“上课，实习，图书馆，你知道的，老样子。噢，对了！”看见那个甜品盘，Peter像突然想起什么似的惊呼一声，动作麻利地从沙发上弹坐起来，他拽起自己带回来的包裹，埋头在里面翻找起来。

很快地，他像变魔法似的掏出了几个颜色各异的精致包装袋，他先是站起身给May递了两个过去，又凑到Tony身边，一边拆着包装一边兴致冲冲地介绍：“这是我自己做的，尝尝看？”

Tony观察着May的神色，在Peter试图直接把饼干喂过来前不动声色地提前接过来填进嘴里，并在青年兴致不减地试图喂他下一个的时候摆手制止：“太甜了，不要了。”

“哦，好吧，”高涨的热情在一瞬间湮灭殆尽，Peter垮下肩膀，把甜饼扔进自己嘴里，有些赌气地咔吧咔吧嚼着，“下次我会注意的。”

让Tony Stark在短时间内就感到愧疚并不是件容易事，但Peter Parker总是能轻易地做到。Tony看着青年一瞬间蔫下去的模样，犹豫着刚想要再说些什么补救，便被突然插入的女声截断了思绪。

May望着Peter，眸中有些不易察觉地期盼：“这次什么时候回去？”

“明天下午，”捕捉到May眼中一纵而逝的失落，Peter连忙补充道，“其实明晚也来得及。”

“那还来得及吃个晚饭。”Tony伸手从Peter揣着的包装袋里又掏了一个小甜饼扔进嘴里，随口应和道。

不知是他取食的动作还是话语里的某一点触动了青年，Peter在刹那间重又变得兴致勃勃起来，他的身体几乎是不由自主地朝Tony凑近了些，望着他的眼神就像某种毛绒绒会摇尾巴的小动物：“Mr.Stark，留下来吃晚饭吧！”

Tony咀嚼的动作顿住了，他花了一秒回忆自己的表达究竟哪里出了问题以至于让Peter借机提出了共进晚餐的请求，之后的所有时间就被夹在May颇感微妙的神情和Peter充满期待的眼神中动弹不得——最终他做出权衡，选择错开对自己影响更大的Peter的眼睛。

他在沉默中尴尬地轻咳了一声，习惯性地快速地舔了一下嘴唇：“我还是……”

“May——您一直说的，我们得热情待客，不是吗？”看穿了一切的Peter在他来得及拒绝前就抢先开了口，并把狗狗眼投往一向疼爱自己的婶婶，他可怜巴巴地暗示道，“这可是我难得的、非常难得的假期。”

而被两双神情迥异却同样迷惑人的眸子注视着的May神情堪称高深莫测地变化了几秒，最终她露出一个柔和地笑容，邀请道：“Mr.Stark，如果您有空并且不介意的话，就留下一起吃个晚饭吧。”

 

甫一进房门，Tony就被Peter从背后紧紧抱住，圈着腰抵在了门板上。已经成长得比小胡子男人还要高大的青年把头埋进爱人的颈窝，贪婪地猛吸了好几口气。

“天呐，”他叹息着，喑哑的嗓音里几乎带了哽咽，“Tony，我好想你。”

外溢且极具冲击性的Alpha气息将年长的Omega密不透风地包裹起来，引诱着他释放出属于自己的甘醇的信息素，他们的气味在狭小的空间里盘旋着交缠融汇在一起，让尚且年轻还不能很好地控制情绪与信息素的Alpha在这熟悉的带着神奇安抚功效的味道里逐渐内心平静下来——同时，身体却更加的躁动。

Tony用手指轻抚着扣在自己腰间的手臂，微偏过头张开嘴，迎上Peter在自己颊侧胡乱磨蹭着的唇。青年还带着甜饼味道的舌头迫不及待地滑进他的口腔，勾弄住他的舌尖忘情地翻搅逗弄，来不及吞咽的津液顺着唇角滑下，濡湿了男人修剪精致的胡须。

“冷静点，Peter。”Tony捧起Peter的脸并退开自己的唇，他难耐地喘息，勉强地克制自己不因方才那过于热情的吻而融化在自己Alpha的怀里，“即使May是个Beta，我们也不能就这么衣衫不整地泡在信息素的味道里去跟她吃饭。”

年轻的Alpha不情不愿地撇嘴，沿着衬衫往Tony胸前摸的手却听话地滑回了腰间，他搂着怀里的男人后退两步坐倒在床上，把对于成年男性来说有些小个头的Omega用胸怀包裹着抱好，稳妥地安置在自己怀里。

“我今天去基地找你了，你不在，”Peter毛绒绒的脑袋又一次埋在了Tony颈间，他挺直的鼻翼抵着男人颈后散发着幽香的腺体，声音闷闷的，“我以为这次假期见不到你了。”

他在回家之前去了一趟复仇者基地，却没寻到男人的踪迹，而在他失魂落魄地回家后，却意外地看到男人对着他微笑……澎湃的思念在得以独处的那一刻蜂拥而至吞没了他——方才他满脑子都是把面前属于自己的Omega吞吃入腹直至融入血骨的冲动，他几乎无法控制自己的本能。

“Tony，Tony，”他撒娇似的重复着那人的名字，再一次叹息般地诉说出自己的思念，语调逐渐变得有些委屈，“我真的好想你。”

那轻叹随着被焐热的后颈蔓延到心脏，在心尖上凝成被蚂蚁噬咬般绵密的瘙痒感，Tony快速地闭了闭眼睛，他感到有些目眩神迷，或是情难自禁。

“我也很想你，Peter，”他抬起因情绪不稳定而有些发颤的手，尽量控制着力度轻柔地抚摸着Alpha低垂的头颅——而不是顺应他本能地把那颗乖顺的小脑袋整个按进自己怀里，“我其实并没有你想象的那么……游刃有余。”

他斟酌着，最终选择了一种自认为能表达感情又不至于让自己感到难堪的措辞，事实他知道自己远非如此：他又一次因为漫长的分离而陷入了情感的怪圈里，因不能每时每刻看到他小男友明亮的眼睛而感到有那么一些Stark式的胡思乱想。他没料到Peter会把去找他放在回家之前——而他太想早点见到自己的小男孩了——这就是他莫名其妙地出现在这里的全部原因。

脑内百转千回后，Tony强迫自己冷静下来，毕竟激动得说不好话只想黏在对方身上的人有一个就够了。他维持着正坐在Peter怀里的姿势，转头抬手，有些艰难地抬起青年恨不得陷到自己颈窝里去的脸颊，他望进那双雾蒙蒙的眼睛，口气夹杂上一丝撒娇似的埋怨：“况且，是你自己要求尽量减少视频通话的次数和时间的。”

“不行，不行的Tony，”Peter毅然决然地摇头，像摆弄个布娃娃一般把Tony的姿势调整为侧坐——依然在自己怀里，他低下头，贴上Omega香甜红润的唇，小心翼翼地轻轻吮吸，“只要我看到了你，就真的很难不立刻跑过去找你——这都怪你。”

男人愣了一瞬，随即为这过分可爱的发言毫不留情地噗嗤笑了出声，青年恼羞成怒地鼓起脸，张口咬上近在咫尺的被自己舔得莹润晶亮的嘴唇。尾音湮灭在两个人相贴的唇齿间，Peter又控诉了一遍：“这都是因为你，Tony。”

 

傍晚那个黏糊糊的亲吻或许吸走了他的脑子。

独自一人站在属于Peter的卧室，目光扫过正中那张看上去还算柔软却与自己家相差甚远的床，落到公寓楼外闪烁着星星点点夜光的街景上，住久了别墅的Tony为这罕见的公寓景观流连了一刻，后知后觉又倍感尴尬地想。

不然他怎么会顶着May困惑又微妙的目光，一时脑热就答应了显然是嗨得太过了的Peter一时兴起突然提出的不知天高地厚的留宿请求？

自己住他的房间，而他去睡更加狭小杂乱一些的库房，是在开玩笑吗？

现在夺门而逃说自己还有工作没做完必须马上走人还来得及吗？

内心充斥着别扭与无数几乎要溢出口的吐槽，眼神却诚实地流连于房间中充满自己男友成长气息的各处，Tony灵肉拉扯，十分认真地纠结着。

然后他听见了敲击窗扉的声音，嘭通嘭通，配合着他在充盈着自己Alpha气息的空间里跳动得越发急促的心脏，奏成一首诡异又和谐的乐章。他抬起头，望见辽阔又星辰璀璨的夜的纽约，和之中最耀眼最绚烂的，镶嵌在宇宙中心的那双眼睛。

伴随夜风吹进来的是属于刚成熟不久的青年温暖的拥抱，Tony被Alpha日渐坚实的臂膀锁在怀里，知道自己在劫难逃。略带侵占性的清冽信息素让一向在情事间得心应手的Tony Stark都难得有些紧张，他的身体随着青年强势地揉捏后腰的动作发着抖，尾音打颤，却依然强撑着开口撩拨：“Spider Romeo，看看你，大半夜的不睡觉，反而偷偷摸摸地爬进了一个Omega的房间，你来做什么，嗯？”

年轻的Alpha发出闷闷的轻笑，胸腔中如浪涛翻涌般泛起轻柔的甜蜜与喜爱，他两手牢牢地把握着Tony的两瓣臀，手臂略微施力便轻而易举地把还在喋喋不休的小个子男人给抱离了地面。他在男人戛然而止的话语跟骤起的轻呼声中后退几步，一个旋身把Tony放落在狭窄的窗台上，让他抵靠着闭合的半扇窗扉。

风从微敞的另半扇窗探进屋里，就着夜色撩动彼此深色的发丝，Peter略微压低头颅，就着纽约繁星与街灯投下的光斑，在男人抖如蝶翼的纤长睫羽上落下一个轻吻。

“来度过我的新婚之夜，”轻勾着的唇角印上另一人微抿的唇瓣，他呢喃道，“My Iron Juliet。”

 

窗扉随着他们的动作摇晃，发出咯吱咯吱不堪重负的声响，Peter埋首在他胸前，叼住挺立的乳头啃噬着，像是那是多么美味的果实般把那颗软珠吸吮得滋滋作响。年长的Omega弓起腰难耐地躲避着一波波袭来的过于激烈的快感，却也不敢往后仰靠在那块脆弱的玻璃上，他在袭来的欲望浪潮中七上八下，错觉自己随时可能会破开身后的玻璃跌入纽约无边的夜幕中，只能把手指伏在自己Alpha的肩上揪紧，留下两排汗湿的指印。

Omega浓厚醇美的信息素在房间蔓延开，鼓励着年轻的Alpha变得更有干劲。Peter环搂着Tony的腰抬起他的双腿褪去西装裤，露出之下光滑的浅色肌肤，他握住其中一只脚踝驾到自己肩上，偏头亲吻男人骨感分明的脚踝。月光透过窗投到Peter线条深邃的侧脸上，被睫毛投下的阴影切成斑驳的光尘，映射出青年朝圣般虔敬的神情。

那吻夹了细微的湿意，顺着小腿一路向上延伸，Tony随着他的爱抚后仰身体，脚趾蜷起从喉间挤出细碎的不成调的呻吟。最后一个吻落在光洁白皙的大腿内侧，Peter收紧牙齿在那温润如软玉的肌肤上留下一个红润的齿印，他满意地欣赏了片刻自己的杰作，扭头对上男人岔开的双腿间那个隐秘水亮的入口，带笑的吐息几乎喷在Tony腹间挺翘着的性器上：“你把我的窗台全弄湿了，Tony。”

“还不是因为你太磨……啊——”一向不饶人的Omega刚反驳了一半，就感到捏在自己双臀后的手指猛地收紧，下一刻，他整个人蓦然被抬离窗台，架在了另一个人劲瘦却有力的臂膀上。

“Tony，抱紧我，”Peter在挺腰的同时弯折手臂，就着重力把自己早就硬挺得冒水的阴茎缓慢得捣入Omega早已经汁液淋漓的软穴里，他狡黠地眨眨眼睛，“带你去旅行。”

对于Tony来说，这实在不是一次令人愉快的旅行——鉴于他整个人都被钉在自己Alpha粗壮的阴茎上动弹不得，满脑子都是混沌得快要被肏穿贯透的预警；但同时，这也是一次让他毕生难忘的旅行——他的男朋友饶有兴趣地带着他在自己成长屋子里的各处转悠，每一次迈动脚步，那根怒张的欲望便颠簸着在穴内埋入越发惊人的长度。并且，Peter还火上浇油地用那把因情欲而喑哑故而显得性感得要命的嗓子，断断续续地喘息着向他诉说他记忆力每一个珍贵的片段。

“那时候，我们重逢的时候，”环紧在后背的双臂下移扣在腰间，Peter把怀里人抬高抵靠在门上，自下而上地仰望着自己视若神祇的男人，他蜜色的眸子带着笑，“我用蛛丝把你锁在了门上。我在想——无论如何，也不能让你再离开。”

思绪因为体内巨物的撤离而短暂地回笼，Tony垂眸回应那专注的凝视，他挑眉：“我以为那是我们第一次见面？”

Peter用那双镌刻着怀恋与眷慕的眼睛与他对视了半晌，最终他什么也没说，而是凑上去，送了他一个过分轻柔的吻。

 

他们旅行的终点坐落在浴室里，或是开启另一段更为激烈颠簸的旅程。

Tony的双手撑在洗手台上，腰肢弯曲出一个优美而柔韧的弧度，后臀高高翘起，他的Alpha把握着他的臀瓣从后方将傲人的阴茎毫不留情地肏进去，直到胯骨抵上臀肉压出深深浅浅的凹痕。

过于深入的侵犯让对此敏感至极的Omega想要放声地尖叫，呻吟，甚至是在他健壮的Alpha身下软弱的哭泣，但那些残存的还没被那越捅越深的阴茎肏飞出去的属于Tony Stark的理智却让他隐忍地咬紧嘴唇，堵住那些情色又懦弱的声音——他在情欲的深渊边勉强拽着一根脆弱的绳索，因飓风与暴雨而摇摇欲坠。

但他完全控制不住自己的气味了，他闻起来就是被肏熟肏透了。那过分暖甜的香气弥漫在密闭的空间里，像是刚降临过一场混合花雨，或者糖浆海啸，如果不是Peter那越发清冽火辣的烈酒味中和了几分，Tony毫不怀疑自己会被这过分甜腻的气味熏晕过去。

认真的？他以前的味道有这么甜得倒牙吗？

像是在印证他的猜测，身后的Alpha俯下身用唇舌覆上他的腺体，牙关轻合试探地啃咬着，Tony听见他意乱情迷间呢喃的耳语：“Tony，Tony，你身上真的好香……好甜，我好喜欢。”

Tony随着快感茫然地扬起头，两人亲密无间地相贴着的画面极具冲击力地通过镜面映入他眼帘。

毋庸置疑的，青年浑身都洋溢着几乎具象化的蓬勃与朝气——无论是他越发强健的肌肉纹理，还是更加英挺深邃的五官线条，都彰示着青春可怕的魔力。而他呢，发丝凌乱地垂落在额间，浑身抖得像个湿透的猫崽，眼圈红得像个兔子，好像一碰就会哭出来般的不堪一击。

Tony不得不直面自己身体上的某种岁月赋予的改变。

尽管他绝对称得上保养得当，并且英俊非凡，甚至如果不是因为对一个中年男人这么形容不合适，他绵密的睫毛配上那永远水润的蜜糖眸子，再搭上他端正的五官和线条柔和的下颌，他完全配得上被人称赞漂亮。

但这一切都不能掩盖的是，Tony Stark确实不再年轻了。

他透过水银与那个熟悉的陌生人对视，看着那几缕日渐明显的纹路顺着他的眼角延伸开。他知道自己不再像以前那样纵欲过度第二天也精神饱满，不再能连续工作一整天还能够神采奕奕，不再狂妄自大地觉得自己无所不知无所不能，甚至不再盲目地认为只要自己尽力就能留住这世界上每一个他在意的人——但这从不代表他会就此放弃。

水汽渐浓，Peter汗湿的胸膛紧贴着他的背，隔着两层皮肤传来的心跳声格外地健康有力，萦绕在耳边的喘息如鼓点般越来越急促混乱，只在濒临极限时骤然卡顿，而后便是极为持久且强势的爆发。黏稠的精液如同洪流般涌入痉挛着的甬道，Tony簌簌地抖着腿夹紧屁股，随着内部被浇灌的频率，也忘情地泄出了浊白的精液。

无力地趴到在盥洗台上，Tony任由高潮后满脸餮足的Peter环紧自己的腰压在自己身上，絮絮叨叨地诉说着肉麻的爱语。他在这肌肤相贴的吵闹氛围中闭上眼睛，突然感到从未有过的安宁。

 

Peter在熹微晨光里睡眼惺忪地醒来，怀中已然空空如也，房间中昨夜过于浓郁的结合交缠的味道还未散去，让身强体健的Alpha在回味的同时感到难以抑制的蠢动。

他有些失落地揉揉眼睛，伸了个慵懒的懒腰，手指收回时却无意扫落了床头柜上某张立起的卡片。Peter有些疑惑地歪头，弓下身子捡起那张飘落到地上的硬质卡片，看见之上那行规整的小字——

“我欠你一个早安。”

他想象男人倚在他怀里睁开眼睛——在每一个晨曦朦胧的清早，他会用那双美得惊心动魄的眼眸迷蒙地望着他，然后他会微笑起来，习惯性地用粉嫩的舌尖舔过那双包裹在精致胡须之下的红润嘴唇，他会在一个缠绵的早安吻之后向他道一声早安，那因酣睡和亲吻而略微沙哑的嗓音会冲进他的耳膜，之后他们会……

他摇头挥去脑海中的乌托邦，感觉胸口有个闸门被猛地撞开，无数洪流般的关于未来的可能性从之中奔涌出来，而每一种可能里，他都能清晰地望见另一个人的身影——他无比的确定，那就是他想要的生活。

Peter猛地从床上跳起来冲到门边，几乎是冲撞着拧开了房门。

“May，”他深吸了一口气，开口飞快地说，“我标记了一个Omega。”

专注于电视屏幕的美丽女人顿了一瞬，扭头看向他，用陈述的语气问：“Stark？”

Peter张大嘴愣在那里，一时忘记了自己打算说些什么。

 

“Peter，视而不见并不代表我真的一无所知，”对上Peter忐忑又隐含愧疚的眼神，May轻叹了一口气，“我并不是在责备你，孩子，我理解你的不安，但只是希望你能主动来告诉我——因为我们是家人。”

“老实说，我依然不喜欢Stark，没有家长会愿意自己辛苦养大的小孩被一个跟自己年龄相仿的花花公子拐跑，”她注视着Peter，眼神里闪动着长辈的慈爱，“但我了解你，Peter，你不到十岁就迷上了他，并从高中起就开始义无反顾地追着他跑，很显然，无论我说什么，你都会继续为他神魂颠倒。”

软肋被戳中，Peter白皙的脸一瞬间涨得通红：“May，Tony他并不是像你想的那样，而且，我已经决定……”

“我明白，他在乎你，而你决定为他彻底成熟起来，我为你感到高兴，孩子。”伸手在她变得越发强大健壮的男孩头上揉了揉，May的声音柔和，“但你要记得，不管你走到了哪里，爱上了什么人，你永远都是我的小Pete——我的小男孩。”

Peter望进May饱含怜爱与疼惜的眸子，窥见那之中永不褪色的温柔。他想起那些在岁月洪流中彼此共同扶持着度过的时光，蓦然发现May鬓间眼角那些被岁月刻上的痕迹——青年突然意识到自己人人艳羡的美艳动人的婶婶其实也不再年轻了，他的心脏像是被谁轻轻地捏了一下，不痛，却有些绵麻酸软的余韵。

他突然无比地感激与庆幸自己今早堪称冲动的举动——他们很久都没有过这样对话了，无关是非，也没有对错，只是一场属于相依为命的家人之间的交心。这很难得——至少对Peter来说很难得——蜘蛛侠的身份让从他少年时起就不得不对最亲近信任他的婶婶撒谎，而他经过最初的愧疚、忐忑、不安，直到隐瞒逐渐变成了习惯。就像其实他从未想过要刻意地在May隐瞒自己与Tony之间的关系，他只是习惯了不说而已，但说真的，能够开诚布公的感觉比他想象中更好。

他想，除了那些无可奈何的善意隐瞒之外，或许他还能分享些其他的美好或是痛苦的经历——哪怕那其实无关紧要，但那也是弥足珍贵的——因为那是他最重要最挚爱的家人。

 

在一场漫长又温馨的谈话后，Peter走回那个还残留着微弱的属于自己和自己Omega的气息的房间。他对上May张望过来的眼睛，佯装镇静地关上门，却在房门阖上的那一刻就着响声疾速地小跑几步，欢呼着扑倒在自己柔软的床上。

Peter把全身放松地埋进枕头和被褥里，满足地汲取着残存的男人的香气，抬手抓过床头那张小小的硬质卡片，翘起嘴角在上面响亮地亲了一大口。

脑海中浮现出男人背对着自己的身形，细汗从他被热气蒸红的皮肤滑过，汇入到那湾深邃而迷人的颈窝，他眼角蜿蜒出的细小纹络性感又无与伦比的迷人……Peter眯起眼睛回味着昨晚那令人食髓知味的情事，卡片在指间漫不经心地被翻转，他心猿意马却又无比慎重地思考着——

那么，要怎么才能让那个男人彻底地属于自己呢？

 

【第五篇 完】


End file.
